Prove It
by RachelJhoson
Summary: Just a very VERY extremelly short Caleb&Cornelia about Cornelia's reaction when Caleb confess his feelings towards her. Please send in reviews NO FLAMES...completed!
1. Prove It

Hi! Okay, this is just a conversation someone had with me, not my writing style but… **tell me what you think about it.**

**Hope you like it , although this is not my writing style I swear!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Prove it."**

"Excuse me?"

"**You say you love me, so prove it."**

"B-But how?"

"**You should know, I mean, you are the one who came here in the first place."**

"I would do anything just to make you believe me."

"**Then do it."**

"Do what?"

"**Anything."**

"…"

"**Tell me Caleb, Do you like me?"**

"No, I love you."

"**Do you think I'm pretty?"**

-

"No, I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"**Would you cry for me?"**

"No, I would die for you."

"**A very poetic one but you still have to do something if you want me to believe you."**

"What?"

"**Prove it."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I was very, very bored when I wrote this so please be kind!**

**Anyway review please, I accept flames …**

**JUST KIDDING!!**

**Rachel.j**


	2. I don t deserve you

Okay, I didn't get a looooooot of reviews but I'm glad for the ones that did although now that we have the new application, "reader traffic" I'm able to know how many visitors this story had.

62 visitors? So just when I thought my readers liked my stories I find out they are not enough good to receive reviews?

I'M SO DISAPPOINTED of my 57 LAZY readers!

Hope you people change your mind! haha

But anyway I decided to continue to make another chappie 'because I'm bored (once again).

I love my readers after all!! And yeah that includes the 57 lazy ones.

Anyway, Cya at the end

Rachel.j

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Prove It_

_Chapter 2: I don't deserve you_

_By RachelJhoson_

**CALEB'S P.O.V**

**I must find a way to prove to her that my love is pure, prove that I deserve her.**

**But how am I supposed to do it?**

**And do I really deserve her?**

**She is so perfect and beautiful and I'm just a poor warrior in love. Oh Cornelia, sweet Cornelia if you only knew that I have loved you even before we'd met, **

**If only you knew we are made to be together.**

**-**

**If-If only you knew that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with; **

**But no, you just keep telling me to prove it, prove that I love you more than the air that fills my lungs every day. I must find a way to make her believe in me, to make her know I will never let her fall…**

**I WILL PROVE IT, no matter how; I will be with you, young Earth guardian.**

_CORENLIA'S P.O.V_

_Oh Caleb, rebellious Caleb, you don't know how much I have been waiting to hear you say those words, to hear you say 'I love you.'_

_But you don't understand that I don't deserve your love. I'm just a spoiled girl with a broken heart that will only make you suffer._

_And you, you are the dream of any girl. You are handsome, strong and sweet. Please, Please Caleb, show me that you are strong enough to stand with me, no matter what happens._

_Show me that I'm not just 'another girl you are dating at the moment._

_Just prove it and I promise you I'm going to love you forever._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Another shooort chapter I guess, well now we have 2 options:**

**Option 1: Leave the story here so I can say "THE END!" Thanks for everything and good night.**

**Option 2: stop being so lazy and review!**

**Your choice.**

**Cya in another story!!**

**-**

**Rachel.j**


	3. My Sacrifice

Chapter 3 **(Last chapter, Yahooo!!)**

My sacrifice **(Caleb's not mine's LOL)**

Story: Prove it **(Well, duh)**

By RachelJhoson **(That's me!)**

IMPORTANT NOTE: While reading the chapter you should listen to this song:

**"When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating (The lyrics will be on italics and with underlines).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

__

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark

"**I've found the way to prove you how much I love you Cornelia, but..."** he said, looking at her crystal eyes.

__

Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing'

"But, what?" She says, coldly.

__

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

**"Do you really want me to do it?"**

__

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

"I'm not ordering you to, you know? But, if you want me to believe in you. . ." She answered. _"Please Caleb, please stop. I don't want you to do anything please, STOP loving me. I don't deserve you.'_ she thinks sadly.

__

All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh...)  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)

He nods. **"I want you to believe in me, Cornelia."**

Try as they may, they can never define  
what's been said between your heart and mine

"_I believe in you, Caleb."_ she thought.

__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

"**I want you to love me Cornelia."**

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

"I_ do, I love you Caleb."_ She thought as tears started to appear in her eyes.

__

Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

**"And if this is the only way to show you my love is pure. . ."** He trailed off, taking a knife from his pocket and put it next to his neck,

__

The smile on you face

"**I won't be afraid to die for you!"** He cried. (A/N: Uh-oh.)

__

The truth in your eyes

Her heart started beating faster as she saw how the sharp knife started getting closer to him.

__

The touch of your hand, Lets me know that you need me

"**Goodbye my love, don't be afraid. I will be happy wherever I go, because I know that after this you will know how much I love you." **He said. The knife is about to tough his neck when. . .

__

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all...

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" she cried.

Caleb stops the knife **"Uh?"** he asked.

She reached over and hugged him.

"I don't want you to die." she said between tears. "Please don't leave me. I-I need you, I'm just a stupid girl in love with a rebel; you don't have to prove anything to me. You don't need to win my heart because you owned it since the first day we met; I LOVE YOU CALEB!" she cried even more.

He placed his lips on hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes but Caleb broke apart to whisper in her ear: "**So you love me, Cornelia?"**

"Yes!" Cornelia said happily.

Caleb laughed. **"Prove it."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha-ha don't worry guys. Caleb was just kidding!!! That means here is where my newest and shortest story ends.

Thanx for everyone for their reviews. I'm glad you liked my job, even if this wasn't exactly a serious story but a very short one.

But oh-well.

I must leave now.

Kisses to all of you!

Oh and please leave your last review!

Rachel.J


End file.
